


Flirting and fighting.

by youarefire



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarefire/pseuds/youarefire
Summary: Stacie and Aubrey are flirts.Beca has a fight me complex when it comes to defending her friends.Chloe is always there to calm her down.





	Flirting and fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is inspired by my girlfriend's antics and her constantly insisting that I'm a natural flirt. Also inspired by all the awesome Staubrey/Bechloe fanfic writers. You guys are amazing. Kudos and comments are appreciated! Enjoy!

Beca doesn’t know how she got dragged here, she was surrounded by beautiful women and men, all dressed and glammed up wearing impossibly huge grins and way too much make up. Everyone looked so perfect (fake) it was making her want to puke. 

 

She glanced around and finally caught sight of her best friend, Stacie, who was talking up some blonde-a blonde who, Beca noted, was  _ not _ Aubrey. Which was odd, the couple usually preferred to stick together during events like this.

 

Beca made her way through the crowd and slid up next to Stacie, nudging the taller girl to get her attention. She watched as Stacie gave the other woman (who, by the way, was drop dead gorgeous but looked a lot like Aubrey so she was definitely Stacie’s type) a playful wink, after whispering in the stanger’s ear to excuse herself. 

 

Beca felt uncomfortable; something about the exchange seemed a little too intimate. 

 

“What was that about?” Beca raised an eyebrow.

 

“Nothing, just talking.” A smirk forming on Stacie’s lips.

 

“Okaaayyy,” Beca drawled, choosing to let it go, “everyone’s backstage already. We’re up to perform in ten.”

 

The taller brunette made a face, “I still can’t believe we’re performing for all these fancy people and have to wear these bougie gowns while we perform! I mean how the hell am I supposed to show my sex appeal if I’m wearing something that goes way beyond my knees covering my best assets?”

 

“Blame this on your girlfr-”

 

“Aw, you still look sexy Stace!” They turned and saw Aubrey behind them, Beca reacted like she was a deer caught in headlights while Stacie just smiled affectionately at the older girl. “Besides,” Aubrey took a step closer; reflexively reaching out to wrap an arm around Stacie’s waist, “this thing shows off your curves and hugs you in all the right places.”

 

“Thanks babe! You’re sexier though.” Stacie leaned in to whisper something else in her girlfriend's ear and kissed her cheek before giving her a playful wink. 

 

Beca rolled her eyes.  _ What a hoe _ . _ She literally did the same thing to the great value version of Aubrey a while ago.  _ “Tell me why we agreed to perform for one of your snooty lodge clients again?” She asked Aubrey while the blonde ushered them to the back. 

 

“For the millionth time _Beca,”_ Aubrey said through gritted teeth. She’s grown to love the hobbit but really SOMETIMES.. Her patience can’t handle this girl’s stubbornness. “The Bellas need money for world’s and my clients were willing to pay good money to watch THE top all female acapella group in the country. So you’re welcome! Now just go out there and do what you guys do best.” 

 

Beca grumbled but walked on towards the rest of the girls anyway. 

 

“Alright, I’ll see you later sweetcheeks!” Stacie said hurriedly, planting a loud kiss on the blonde’s lips.

 

“Good luck baby, can’t wait to see everyone drool over you.”

 

Stacie blushed and rolled her eyes affectionately. “I’ll look for you in the crowd and blow you a kiss so everyone will know I’m yours.”

 

“I’ll be watching, always.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“Dude what the hell was that? Are you  _ trying _ to get dumped tonight?” Beca snarled and smacked Stacie’s arm catching the attention of the rest of the girls as they walked down the stage.

 

“First of all, OW; and second of all, what’re you talking about?” Stacie questioned

 

“Listen Stace, I love you okay, you’re my best friend but Aubrey’s my friend too and I’ve actually grown to KIND OF sort of care about her! She’s been nothing but amazing to you these last couple of months and she deserves someone who doesn’t outright flirt with other people in front of her! Can’t you keep the hunter in control for one night?”

  
  


“Becaaa,” Stacie grabbed her arm and pulled smaller girl away from the rest of the bellas who were now looking at the two of them with confused/amused expressions, “what the HELL are you talking about?” She whispered once they were out of earshot.

 

“Don’t act stupid Stacie, I saw you!”

 

“Saw what exactly?”

 

“I SAW YOU FLIRTING! YOU WERE BLATANTLY FLIRTING WITH THAT WANNA-BE, DROWNED OUT, VALUE VERSION OF AUBREY! AND THEN YOU BLATANTLY BLEW HER KISSES DURING THE PERFORMANCE AND WERE PRACTICALLY EYE FUCKING HER THE ENTIRE TIME!”

 

“Oh my God can you keep it down please?” Stacie hissed, “I was blowing kisses to Aubrey, Beca, AUBREY. Not tha-”

 

“That was not Bree! Bree’s wearing a beige gown and that girl’s wearing a black one!”

 

“What are you talking about Becs? BREE’S WEARING BLACK! I THINK I WOULD KNOW WHAT MY GIRLFRIEND IS WEARING!”

 

“But yo-”

 

“NO ENOUGH!” Stacie felt her frustration building, “I WAS EYE FUCKING AUBREY! AUB-REYYY! She’s the only person these eyes of mine would want to fuck, okay? AUBREY!”

 

“Who was what fucking me now?” The blonde stepped up behind the two girls with a questioning look. Chloe trailing closely behind her. 

 

Stacie sighed, “Hey baby..” she reached out and held Aubrey’s hand. 

 

“Ugghh!” Beca groaned and rolled her eyes causing all three girls to turn to look at her.

 

“Becs, what’s going on?” Chloe asked making her way towards the brunette. 

 

“Nothing..”

 

“NOTHING.”

 

Beca and Stacie said at the same time. 

 

“Ooookay..” Aubrey tilted her head questioningly at her girlfriend. Stacie shook her head in return as if telling her it wasn’t a big deal. 

 

Beca let out another groan when she noticed that Aubrey was, in fact, wearing black. She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long sigh. “I’m sorry guys, I just.. I haven’t eaten because of I didn’t want to look like a whale in this gown. I hate this thing. It’s putting me on edge.” She motioned to the rest of her body..

 

Chloe rubbed Baca’s back soothingly and Beca seemed to relax a little at the motion, “Come on love, let’s get some food and drinks in you. I know how you get when you’re hungry.” She grabbed Beca’s hand and pulled her towards the buffet line. Flashing Stacie and Aubrey an apologetic smile as she passed. 

 

“What’s wrong with her?” The blonde asked stepping towards Stacie and snaked her arms around her girlfriend’s neck.

 

Stacie chuckled, feeling a little nervous, “Beca thought.. I mean, which is totally ridiculous, but she thought.. That I was.. WHICH I WASN’T.. But she thought... that I was… kind of.. hitting on your cousin…?”

 

Aubrey deadpanned at this.

 

“But I was NOT Bree, I swear! I was just talking to her and making polite conversation like you wanted me to!” Stacie tightened her hold around Aubrey’s waist, trying to convey how sincere her words were. 

 

“Babe, it’s fine. It’s not a big deal.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course! You’re Stacie Conrad, flirting comes naturally to you.” She placed a soft kiss on Stacie’s lips. “Besides.. I flirt with hot people all the time! It’s normal!”

 

“Aw baby! You’re the bes- WAIT, WHAT?!” She whipped her head up so fast that Aubrey couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

 

“ _ Yeah _ .. babe. I flirt but they’re just harmless compliments here and there. Nothing too suggestive.”

 

“But you.. We.. you’re.. What??” Stacie took a step back, her mind was running a million miles a minute, “BUT YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL AND SO SO SEXY! EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU IS SUGGESTIVE! EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU SCREAMS ‘FUCK ME’..” She was pacing now, “Oh God, have you been flirting with anyone tonight? Has anyone tried laying their hands you? Tell me who, babe. I will fuck them up so bad. I swear to God!”

 

“Hey, hey...” Aubrey placed her hands on either side of Stacie’s face. Forcing the brunette to stop pacing and look her in the eyes. “Calm down. Just breathe.. Look at me.” She placed soft kisses all over her girlfriend’s face hoping to kiss away her distraught expression. “I’m a big girl, Stace. I can take care of myself. And like I said earlier, it’s just harmless flirting, I would  **never** let it get that far. Okay?”

 

Stacie exhaled deeply and nodded. 

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ll stop.”

 

“No, no. You’re right. It no big deal. And, I guess you’re right about my flirting too. I am a natural flirt. I’m sorry. I just can’t help it sometimes; it’s like second nature.”

 

“Don’t be sorry babe. I trust you. I accept everything about you, even the flirting.” Aubrey smiled up at her and rubbed their noses together, her thumbs gently stroking Stacie’s cheeks. 

 

At that moment, Stacie felt this overwhelming warmth come over her entire body. She couldn’t explain what she was feeling. This was all new to her. This feeling of elation, joy, giddiness, and complete peace.. Like for once in her life she felt genuinely content, like she finally has everything she’s ever wanted and needed. It was standing right infront of her. 

 

She leaned forward and captured the blonde’s lips kissing her fervently. Aubrey’s hands wrapped around her neck and she placed her arms around Aubrey’s waist, pulling her impossibly closer deepening their kiss. 

 

_ This is complete bliss,  _ she thought.

 

They pulled apart when they heard Fat Amy yelling, “GET A ROOM YOU TWO!”

 

Aubrey was about to yell something in reply but Stacie cut her short by pulling her back for another quick kiss.

 

Stacie gently placed their foreheads against each other and exhaled contently, “I love you..” she said quietly. Afraid that if she said it any louder she would break this weird trance that they were in.  

 

Aubrey beamed up at her and let out a small chuckle, not being able to contain her joy. “I love YOU... so so much, baby.”

 

“Yeah?” Stacie smiled mimicking her girlfriend’s smile.

 

“Mhm.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They stood there for a while, faces inches apart just smiling adoringly at each other. They were in a hall full of people but they felt like they were in their own little bubble. 

 

“God, those two are so gross.” 

 

“Babe, be nice. We were like that when we first started dating.”

 

“We still are like that what’re you talking about?” Beca questioned, offended. 

 

“Well I’m just saying after years of dating we-”

 

“Hey Chlo!” Chloe was interrupted by the Wanna Be Aubrey and Beca felt herself get on defensive mode.  _ Chlo? She doesn’t even know Chloe. _

 

“Hey Dree! I haven’t seen you all night!” 

 

_ DREE?! WHAT THE FUCK?! _

 

“Yeah I know I had to go around the room and socialize. Speaking of socializing..” She tilted her beautiful stupid face towards Beca, “You must be Chloe’s broody hobbit girlfriend!”

 

_ OH HELL NO,  _ “Who the FUCK-”

 

“Baby! This is Adriana!” Chloe quickly chimed in, “Aubrey’s cousin and the CAO of the company who’s hosting today’s event!”

 

“I’m sorry, CAO?” Beca quipped.

 

“Yeah, I’m the Chief Administrative Officer.”

 

“Oh, so you’re not even good enough to be the CEO of your own company, like Aubrey?” She felt Chloe nudge her side rather aggressively.

 

Beca looked over to girlfriend with a glare.

 

“Behave!” Chloe mouthed. 

 

Adriana chuckled at the sight before her and shook her head, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have called you a hobbit, it’s just that’s how Bree describes you. I didn’t mean to come off offensive. Let’s start over..” She extended a hand. “I’m Adriana Posen.”

 

“Beca.” The brunette gave her a tight lipped smile. “So you’re Aubrey’s cousin?”

 

“Yeah, we’re practically sisters though. Hence the nicknames; Bree and Dree. We stuck together all throughout grade school and high school but sadly went to different colleges.”  _ Dree _ pouted. 

 

“Oh I had no idea! So you guys are still pretty close then?” Beca raised her brows in question, clearly setting the blonde up for something.

 

“Yeah Becs, they’re cousins, they’re still close.” Chloe tried intervening, knowing the look on her girlfriend’s face all too well. 

 

“Oh, okay. So you know Stacie right? Tall, beautiful, leggy brunette?”

 

“Yeah of course! I just met her today actually!” Adriana nodded excitedly. 

 

“Yeah well then you would know that she’s Aubrey’s  **girlfriend.”** Beca took a step closer to the blonde and made sure to put an emphasis on that last word.

 

Adriana stepped away feeling intimidated by this feisty little troll of a person in front of her. “Uhh..Y-Yes, I am aware..” 

 

Before Beca can say anything else Chloe stepped in between, “OKAY WELL WE REALLY SHOULD BE GOING! I think I see Lily trying to steal all the fancy butter knives!” Chloe grabbed Beca’s arm and ushered her away before looking back at Adriana, “It was good seeing you Dree! Bye!”

 

“Bye…?” She waved at the pair, “those two are like on opposite ends of the spectrum. So weird.” 

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


“AAWWWWW YOU LOVE AUBREY!!” 

 

Beca groaned, “Shut up Conrad!”

 

“Come on, Beca, just admit it! You loooooOOOOOoooOOOOooove me!” Aubrey sang in Beca’s face.

 

The shorter girl pushed her away, “No I don’t! I just.. I care about Stacie and sometimes she can be SUCH an oblivious idiot and I spent three fucking years watching you two pine over each other! And now that you’re finally together I didn’t want her dumb flirtatious ass to ruin it! That’s it!”

 

“Sure, whatever you say hobbit.” Aubrey winked at her knowingly.

 

“Babe, it’s okay. You can say it, they won’t think you’re a softie..” Chloe draped an arm around her girlfriend’s neck.

 

“Yeah Becs, it’s okay. We’ll love you even if you’re huge mushy teddy bear at heart.” Stacie teased.

 

“I’m NOT a softie! I just care.. About my.. Friends. And Aubrey just so happens to be my friend so.. I guess. She’s part of that caring umbrella.”

 

Aubrey squealed and hugged Beca excitedly causing Chloe to step back a lil’ but still held her girlfriend under her arm, “You called me you friend! You DO love me!” Aubrey squeezed her waist even tighter.

 

“Oh my God get off of me you psycho!” Beca tried to push the blonde off but Aubrey seemed to have a vice grip on her. 

 

_ Damn this bitch is strong! _

 

“Beca Mitchell don’t you dare let go! Chloe and Stacie told me how much you actually love hugging!”

 

“AAWWW GROUP HUG!”

 

“STACIE.. NO! NO! CHLO-”

 

“YAAYY GROUP HUG!” Chloe yelled out getting the attention of the rest of the girls in the bella house.

 

Soon the rest of the bellas were filtering in the living room excitedly joining the hug fest that was happening.

 

“I hate all of you.”

 

“Aw, we love you too baby.” Chloe kissed Beca’s cheek with a loud smack causing the smaller girl to grin in return.

 

“Ugh! Fine! Fine! I admit it! I do love you Bree.. I LOVE ALL YOU AWESOME NERDS!”


End file.
